


Baby, Get Familiar With the Order

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Battleworld (Marvel), Bondage, Loki is the Team Bicycle, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Season/Series 04, So Many Man So Much Ejaculate, Teambuilding, The Weeknd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: The Avengers assemble ... in Loki's ass; Loki gets properly initiated to the team.





	Baby, Get Familiar With the Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patientalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/gifts), [CalamityCain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/gifts).



> This is set kind of lazily during the Battleworld arc in season four of the Avengers Assemble cartoon, with the premise that, you know, what else is there to do besides have a ridiculous orgy? The title comes from the song "Initiation" by The Weeknd.

They decide to collectively have him in Avengers Tower, in the communal living area that has not, as of yet, been used for such a purpose, though there have been some wild nights from Tony Stark's billionaire playboy phase that came close, to be sure. It's an initiation rite, someone had proposed, like a secret society whose rituals were both sacred and somewhat barbaric in nature: Should the would-be member succeed and survive them, a great many doors, covert and otherwise, would then be open to them. In this case, Loki might be seen as a legitimate Avenger, rather than a lukewarm supervillain who liked the mess with them.

Alternately, it is a way to pass the time until they definitively figure out how to break up Battleworld and return home, because after all, it isn't like they get satellite TV there or anything.

Loki's arms are pulled behind his back and shackled with oversized manacles that, so far, only Odin has ever been able to break on a somewhat ill-fated visit with his elder son on Midgard. Even so, Tony assures everyone before the festivities truly begin that the technology has been thoroughly improved since then, and while it's probably overkill since Loki is not, in fact, their prisoner, the illusion of helplessness nonetheless adds to the overall scenario.

It sort of unofficially becomes Thor's job to strip and prepare him. They kiss for a while first, Thor's large hands coming up to steady Loki's angular face between them. It's a little weird to the rest of them, because they know to a basic extent all that the two Asgardians are to one another, but given the rather wild circumstances at hand, nobody seems to feel the need to express disgust or misunderstanding. It has been bandied around to some extent, even, that receiving Thor's attention in this manner is one of the few truly effective ways to keep Loki from attempting to lay claim and then waste to the Earth, which gives the other Avengers even more incentive to accept it.

Still, it's kind of hard to take when one of them, Loki, in this case, bites out something like, "ahhh, brother," and then smiles to hear it get a reaction. "... not blood related, no skin off my nose," Tony Stark says somewhere behind him, and then his next breath is swallowed by Thor's mouth once more sealing over his; he is powerless to stop it, to stop whatever Thor decides to do, or let others do to him, and it's never something he's going to admit aloud, even if his livelihood depended on it - well, maybe that - but it thrills him to know how easily Thor can manhandle him, how helpless he truly is right now. There is also a dizzying pleasure to be had in anticipating what he might be subjected to this night, while simultaneously recognizing that Thor will see to it that he remains perfectly safe. 

His jacket and shirt have already been removed prior to his being shackled. Now, he squirms when Thor's thumbs brush against his bare hips, dipping into the musculature they find there. Loki is considerably less bulky than his adopted brother, but still appears lithely sculpted, and Thor seems fairly knowledgeable of the particular nooks and crannies most likely to wring the most interesting sounds from Loki's throat. Even so, when his hands reach further beneath Loki's waist band, roaming and splaying to cup and knead the cheeks of his brother's ass, Loki still manages to squirm and pant ("Th-Thooorrr ...") as though the sensations from such movements are new to him.

Thor pulls Loki's writhing form close. "You're shaking, brother," he murmurs, mouthing along the shell of Loki's ear. Loki lets out a small whimper, and Thor smiles. "Fear not," he says soothingly, though Loki's flesh continues to quake. "Everyone here has your best interests in mind." He gestures around the room, where the other Avengers watch with varying degrees of interest, even lust. 

Before stepping away, Thor shoves Loki's pants down to his calves, held in place by the tall boots the God of Mischief still wears. "Be good," he says, and then, unable to resist smacking Loki's now bare ass, he does so before taking a sprawling seat on one of the room's many couches. When the others yet look uncertain, Thor motions with his large hands. "Friends, I prithee, partake in tonight's spoils! My brother has agreed to let this serve as correction of his many, many slights against you, against Midgard. He will not resist!"

It is finally Hawkeye who rises. "Nat's not comin'?" he queries casually, as if there isn't a near-naked demigod standing in the living room before them. He makes eye contact with Loki, and then, with another spurt of confidence, he motions with a hand gesture for Loki to get on his knees. "Her loss," he says when no one seems to have a definitive answer. He smirks a little at Loki while undoing the fly of his own pants. "You know what to do?" he asks Loki, smirking to perhaps hide a spate of nervousness. "Or do I have to like, order you around or something?"

Loki's toothless smirk does not mask his disdain. ""Are you sure you don't need an instruction manual for that?" Loki asks, watching Hawkeye hesitate before brandishing his cock.

"You know, I think I can figure it out." He places his free hand on the top of Loki's head. "Tell me the horns weren't made for exactly this," he smirks. Loki rolls his eyes, but before he can make another retort, Hawkeye tugs him closer, until his cock brushes Loki's face. "Suck," he orders. "And no biting."

"If he does, I'm sure I've got a ring gag somewhere," Tony offers. His response is a wet-sounding whimper from Loki. "In case he mouths off again."

Clint nods. "He miraculously seems to have learned some manners." Below, Loki grunts, his nose brushing Clint's pubic hairs as his head is held in place. It's a fetching sight, Loki being forced to deep throat cock, head bobbing in time to the gurgling sounds he makes when Clint's member bumps the back of his throat. Naturally, Clint forces him to do this several times. 

When at last he pulls Loki back by his horns, the trickster god's mouth making a popping sound as it is freed, he tsks when Loki lets out an irritated sigh. "You're not bored, I hope," Clint intones cheerfully, unfazed by the other man's glare. He begins pumping himself, one hand still curled around one of the 'handles' on Loki's helmet. "The night is still young," he adds, his breath hitching on the last couple of words. Loki has little time to protest before Hawkeye's cock is once again sheathed by his mouth. "Make sure to swallow it all down," Clint tells him throatily. "It's only, ah, polite."

To his credit, Loki manages to sputter only a little, though Clint's spunk beads a little along his chin and lower lip. Clint does not help him to wipe it off. "Who's next?" he asks the others.

Tony and Steve take Loki together. "Clint's right, Reindeer Games," Tony says, twisting Loki's horns sporadically as though (poorly) driving a car. "They're pretty good handles." He motions behind Loki. "You want we should use some newfangled lube?" he asks Steve. "It's this nutty invention. No more spitting in your hand required. This isn't your grandma's wind up vibrator."

"I got it, Tony." Steve manages to exude an aura of great patience. Below, Loki's expression belies perhaps the polar opposite aura. "Lube's fine," Steve clarifies.

"That okay with you, Interview With a Vampire?" Loki just glowers. "Careful," Tony warns, "your eyes might stay like that if you keep rolling them."

"Your concern for my well being is truly touching," Loki says dryly. 

"Hey, Shakespeare in Love," Tony retorts, "that ring gag idea is still totally in play." When Loki merely stares at him silently, he adds, "what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Not one person here understands your references," Loki complains. Miraculously, this does not, in fact, lead to him being ring gagged. Soon enough, however, Tony's cock between his lips and Steve's own (lubed) member pushed past the ring of muscle in his ass manage to fill him sufficiently. Without fanfare, he is soon spitroasted between them, his backside dragged up as much as possible without pitching him forward onto his face. 

At some point, it is decided that they should see if Loki can take them both from behind. Loki squawks at the undignified manner in which his upper body is left to fall forward. He is most grateful when none other than Thor returns to the fray, carrying an overstuffed couch pillow. He positions it beneath his brother, and then kneels himself, seemingly unable to resist easing the addition of Tony's dick in his ass hole with soft words and touches that make Loki's eyelashes flutter. "Peace, brother," he urges, and Loki moans outright when Thor's rough fingertips stimulate his nipples. "Could you come just from this, I wonder?" Thor muses, but the annoyed sound elicited from Loki when he reaches briefly for the God of Mischief's own cock, fisting it and tugging a few times and then letting it go, speaks loudly to the benefits of direct stimulation.

Said benefits must include an instinctive clenching of the anal muscles, because Steve grunts and makes a face. "Relax, Lord of, uh, Losers," Tony tells Loki. He smacks Loki's ass a few times for emphasis. "Let the good Captain here fulfill his mission."

Steve snorts, but between the various grips along Loki's body and verbal commands, there is finally enough room for him to press himself inside of Loki, his cock rubbing snugly against Tony's at the smallest movement. "I'm in," he announces, and Loki whines and keens as the two Avengers begin to set a rhythm that benefits the both of them. Privately, he remains grateful to Thor for remaining before him, brushing his hair from his face and carefully monitoring his various gasps and grunts. 

Behind them again, Tony's voice is now strained. "You want we should, ah, finish inside to ... ease ... uh, ease Hulk's entry?" he asks Steve. 

Upon hearing this, Loki shakes his head a little. "Too ... much," he gasps out, but Thor shushes him. "Brother, Thor, please, I can't-"

"Ssshh." Thor kisses him on the mouth briefly. "You're going to do wonderfully. I'll help you." 

Tony finishes inside of Loki first. He slides out painstakingly, and Steve repositions himself slightly to achieve a more direct angle. "Almost there, Stars and Stripes," Tony says approvingly. "You know, 'cause you'll make him see stars by making str-"

"Tony, with all due respect, shut up." Steve commands. His hips snap a few times with increasing diligence, and then he, too, empties himself inside of Loki's ass. Thor smoothly picks up the slack when he releases Loki's hips, tugging him into a slightly more upright position. "So, Hulk's turn?" Steve queries.

"In a moment." Thor kisses Loki's mouth again, and then pushes two fingers past his teeth. "So pretty, brother," he intones, and then surprises Loki by releasing his own cock and then, with one large hand, fingers slicked with saliva, he grips it and Loki's own leaking member at once. "You're doing so well, Loki," he says as he pumps them both in a way intended to end in orgasm. "So well. You're almost ready to be a hero. Just ... one more ..." 

The two gods reach their respective releases in quick succession, streams of ejaculate coating Thor's fist. "Help him," the God of Thunder says to Tony, and soon this, too, is added to the mess already coating Loki's ass hole and cheeks and lower back. Even so, Loki continues to protest quietly when the Hulk's telltale footsteps draw closer. Once more, Thor coos quietly against the side of his brother's face, peppering his words with kisses and small touches as they veer ever closer to Loki's inevitable destiny.

There is no sugarcoating things: The Hulk is huge. His cock is larger than Tony's and Steve's combined, and ripples with visible veins encased in angry verdant flesh. A meaty hand empties the rest of the tube of lubricant with two large squeezes, which it then uses to thoroughly coat the monster member. 

Even with all of this preparation, Loki still yelps and struggles and sobs when the Hulk enters him, positive that he will be split in two. "Tight," Hulk grunts appreciatively, not even halfway in. Loki whines repeatedly as each inch disappears with painstaking slowness, and then flat out screams when Hulk suddenly thrusts and the last bit slides in all in one go.

The size difference poses several issues; Hulk eventually settles for bracing himself by clutching Loki's horns, though even here, his massive hands dwarf them. Loki can swear he can feel the massive cock curl inside of him, now. Several thrusts later, he wonders how much his stomach will distend in the wake of Hulk coming inside of him. 

Anticipating this, it surprises him to feel and hear Hulk pull himself free with a loud squelching sound, panting heavily all the while. "Wha-" he begins, and then feels several hot ropes of ejaculate coat his back, ass, and even his hair. 

"Get some on his face," Tony suggests helpfully. Hulk grunts noncommittally, but then lumbers around Loki to do just that. When he is at last finished, there does not appear to be a single crevice of the God of Mischief's body that is not sticky or slimy with come. He tries not to think about too much, though in truth, he wonders how many showers it will take for him to feel truly clean again.

When Thor summons his hammer to his own hand, Loki tenses, legitimately worried after the functionality of his anus, should that be its next destination. He sighs with relief when his brother merely uses it to free Loki of his shackles, and again when he feels Thor's large protective hands rub at his newly freed stiffened upper arms. "You did so well," Thor murmurs, beaming at him proudly. It's almost enough to make him wish he'd tried out this pesky hero business ages ago.

"Yeah, I guess you were a pretty good sport considering, Prancer," Tony Stark says from somewhere behind him. 

Almost.


End file.
